


These Poems Are For You

by MinightRose



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cheating, Depression, Dragons, Falling In Love, Inspired by Welcome to Night Vale, Love Poems, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Poems, Poetry, Sad Poetry, Stars, Stuff I write, Unrequited Love, Welcome to Night Vale - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, fairytales - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinightRose/pseuds/MinightRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some stuff I write, dunno if it counts as poetry? Maybe, I don't know a whole lot. Mainly it's just a way for me to vent and let loose. Enjoy my "poems".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whispered Goodbyes

She stares at him,  
Tears in her eyes.  
There lays the one  
She once loved,  
Lying with another.

  
And it’s with a choke,  
She whispers her goodbyes,  
With tears in her eyes.


	2. Their Light...

In his darkest times,  
She was the Light.

In Her darkest times,  
Her light was another.


	3. The Words

It was eating her.  
The words left unspoken,  
Left rolling around   
In her mouth.

The words ate   
Her, til only  
The words remained.


	4. The World Around Us

Quietly she watches,  
The world around her  
Moves on. 

  
But when he's  
Here,  
The world stops.


	5. He's Like the Sun

He's like the sun,  
She decides.   
He shone light  
On her  
Little world.

But like the sun,  
He left  
As well.


	6. I Fall Still....

Every time we talk  
I fall more  
And more  
For you.

Knowing you'll   
Never feel   
The same,  
I'm falling  
Still.


	7. The Whispering Forest

The forest  
Whispered to  
Them,

" _Do what_  
 _We couldn't._  
 _Live and_  
 _Be happy._ "


	8. The Sun and The Moon

The Moon loved the Sun  
Ever since they  
First met.

The Moon loved  
How the Sun shined,  
Giving life to the planet below.

But the Sun loved  
How the Moon  
Gave life to  
the night.


	9. How The Wolf Loved The Moon

I know a story   
Of a wolf  
Who so loved  
The Moon,  
He shed his  
Fur to  
Be with her.

  
He lived as   
A human.  
But she was by   
His side  
Forever.


	10. What If?

Fairytales  
Say the   
Knight slays  
The dragon.

But what   
Happens  
If the   
Knight   
Falls in  
Love with   
The  
Dragon?


	11. Tell Me A Story

Tell me   
A story.

A story of  
How   
A Guardian   
Angel fell  
For a Demon.

Tell me how  
The Angel gave up  
Heaven to live  
On Earth.

Tell me how   
They fell for  
Each other.


	12. An Angry Demon And A Naive Angel

He caught   
Her eye,  
she caught  
His.

A chance meeting  
An angry demon  
A naive angel.  
She melted his   
Hardened shell  
And he fell  
For her.

He gifted her   
A crown of flowers  
And a kiss.  
And she was his.


	13. 2 A.M

2 A.M thoughts,  
Drift listlessly.  
Unspoken.  
Unheard.


	14. Choose

Bitter taste,  
Sweet taste.  
Make up your  
Mind.

Choose.

You can't   
Have  
Both.


	15. I Can't Sleep

It's 3 A.M  
And you're   
All I can  
Think about.

I can't sleep.

But you   
Lay sleeping,  
Peacefully  
Never knowing.


	16. Alone

Alone  
I feel.

Friends don't   
Speak.

Quiet, I   
Feel in  
My soul.

I wish for   
Anything  
But.


	17. Unwanted

I feel  
Unwanted  
At times.

No one   
Speaks to me.

But I suffer   
Silently,  
Waiting for  
It to roll  
Over.


	18. A Star of My Own

Stars  
Falling ever   
So gently.  
Kissing the   
Horizon.

I wish  
I could  
Have a   
Star of  
My own.


	19. Falling Stars

Falling stars  
Ever so delicate,  
Ever so graceful.

Makes me   
Wish to  
Be a star  
And fall  
As well.


	20. Lazy Lovers

Whispers of  
" _I love you,_ "  
Are mumbled  
Against a neck.

Daylight peeks  
Over the lazy lovers.


	21. Unnoticed

Quietly I suffer,  
Unnoticed by friends.

Unnoticed by family.

Not wanting to bother  
Others with my problems,  
I suffer quietly  
In my own world.


	22. A Routine

A routine.  
That's what sparked   
This.

Us.

A routine brought  
us together.  
Now I look at you,  
Grateful to the routine   
That brought us  
Together on this day.

With longing gazes  
Between us as we  
Stand at the altar,  
All I can say is  
"I do."


	23. >Uninstall

You sit there  
crying,  
Making me  
Wish I could  
Take all your  
Tears away.

But you're  
Real.

I am

N̡͜o̶t̶͢.̢̀

  
_ >Uninstall?_

_**> Yes** _


	24. A Hero and A Fairy

Again they meet.  
A hero from  
Kazakhstan   
And the Fairy  
From Russia.

Rescuing the Fairy,  
The Hero tell them  
They've met before.

When the hero   
Was just a nobody  
While the Fairy   
Had eyes of a   
Soldier.

Remembering,  
The Fairy   
And the Hero  
Start a new   
Friendship.


	25. I Dream Of Home

I dream of lights  
A hundred feet above  
the Arby's

I dream of a  
floating cat  
in the men's restoom

I dream of a deep voice telling me to come home.  
I dream of home  
I dream.

I dream Of Night Vale.


	26. Rest

Hello darkness   
My old friend   
I'm tired of   
seeing you   
Of feeling you.  
  
Or am I just tired?  
Tired of everything  
Tired of breathing.  
I'm not suicidal,   
But if I was  
....  
  
I'm just grateful that  
  
This will blow over  
Hopefully.  
  
I just need to go to sleep...  
Close my eyes  
  
And rest.


	27. What If?

 

It happens in spouts,  
The voice growing  
Louder and bigger.

Usually I can ignore it.

But there  
Are times where  
It grows so loud  
I can't help but to listen.

And wonder.

Do they really like me?

Do they even care?

Yes. Yes they do.

I know they do.

But with these  
Thoughts in my mind  
I can't help but wonder.

What if?


	28. I Wish

I wish I wasn’t fucked up.  
I wish I could love myself.  
I wish so many things.

I try.  
I try to love myself,  
Little by little.

It works…  
Sorta.

But mainly I   
Just can stand   
Myself for a   
Little bit more.

I wish I could love myself.

I don’t.


	29. Happy

In how many ways  
shall I count the reasons you make me happy?

Shall it be in kisses?   
Cuddles?  
Days spent together?   
Whispers promises and honeyed words?   
Or will us being together enough?  



End file.
